


The Expo

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Rachel and D were enjoying themselves at an expo in their area and they both wanted this to be the most memorable expo ever. For two different reasons.This story is a payback story for FreelancerD44.





	The Expo

Rachel and D were going to an expo in their area. She had a boyfriend named Gill, but he couldn’t come to this one. D didn’t care why he had always had a thing for her. But she would never go for it with her boyfriend there. So today he hoped that he could make her his. But first, he had to get her alone which was hard as it was a group of their friends around the two of them. But the moment finally came when they wanted to stay in line for the test of the newest game that was being tested out at this expo.

Neither D or Rachel liked this game much so the two were going to get something to eat. The two of them sat and talked but on the way back D pulled her into a secluded hallway where no one could find them. “What are you doing?” she asked with a smile. She had been enjoying their time together and part of her was happy to be alone with D. But there was a bigger part of her that wanted him to not have pulled her into this hallway she loved her boyfriend and she wasn’t looking to cheat on him.

“You know that I love you, Rachel. I have wanted to be alone with you ever since I met you.” D said looking at her and kissed her. Her brain screamed: __Push him of me__. But her body screamed: __YES!!!!__  But her brain won and she pushed D off. “D you know I love Gill,” she said looking at him. “Then just let me have this moment please?” D said looking at her and he went in for another kiss. Rachel felt their mouths crash into each other.

She fought it for as long as she could. But before long her body won and she started kissing D back. When D felt her tongue inside of his mouth he knew that he was going to get what he longed for. A chance to be with the lovely Rachel. He reached under schoolgirl outfit that she had worn to the expo and yanked the soaked panties clean from her body with a sigh coming from her as she felt the air on her pussy.

“Fuck me D.” she moaned as she jumped into arms kissing him slipping him her tongue. He quickly reached down and freed his cock that had been straining to get freed this whole time. But especially after he felt her give in to her lust and started to kiss him back. He quickly found her pussy and thrust into her. “Fuck.” she moaned as she felt his cock inside of her for the first time. She had been thinking about this all day and now feeling it was so good.

“Fuck you are so good, baby.” D moaned as he pumped into her. “It takes two to tango sweetie.” she moaned as she felt his cock start to pulse. “You already going to cum for me?” she asked looking at D. “I can’t help it, baby, I have thought about this for as long as I’ve known you. I want to cum inside of you so bad.” he moaned as he did just that. And the feeling of his cum deep inside of her made her cum too. But she smiled as D set her down on her on two feet.

“Thanks, Rachel I can’t believe how good you are,” D said looking at her. “Well sweetie maybe you should thank me when I’m done with you?” she said with a smile as she got down on her knees and smiled up at D as she took his soft cock into her mouth. It still had some of her juices still on it. But she sucked on it like it was the tastiest thing she had ever had in her mouth.

“Fuck.” D moaned as he felt her mouth slide up and down his shaft. He saw her head bobbing he couldn’t believe it. He always thought she was as sweet and innocent as the schoolgirl that she had dressed as for this expo. But here she was on her knees sucking him off like she was nothing but a cum slut. “Oh fuck you are so good at this.” he moaned as felt his next orgasm coming.

She never stopped as she felt his cock start to pulse for a second time. She knew that she was going to make D cum again if she kept this up and she was going enjoy his cum on her tongue. And cum he did. And she did enjoy his cum more than she ever thought that she did. She licked her lips free of his cum with him watching her doing it. “You look like a cum slut like that.” he found himself saying. He didn’t want to say it to her face but have that fantasy when she went back to her boyfriend.

“A cum slut huh?” Rachel asked with a smile looking up at the man that had cum for her twice. “Well then maybe you should cum in the last hole you haven’t yet felt of you little cum slut?” she said with a smile looking up at him standing in a seductively the turned her back to D then pulled up the plaid skirt showing her anus. The mere sight made D hard as a rock. He couldn’t believe that she was acting like a cum slut now.

But he wasn’t going to miss this and he plunged deep inside of her anus. “Fuck.” she moaned. As she felt his cock in her ass. “Is my cum slut regretting her decision?” D moaned as he pumped into her. She turned her head and looked over her shoulder with a big smile. “Never baby. Your cum slut wants more of your cum. It’s just this is the first cock I’ve had in my ass ever. And it’s so fucking good.” she moaned as she looked at D.

D started to spank her ass. And with each smack, she moaned in delight. “Oh fuck your cum slut good baby.” she moaned as she felt her second orgasm hit her. But this time he wasn’t going to cum quick. He was going to enjoy fucking his cum slut for as long as he could. “How does my cum slut like my cock in her ass?” D moaned as he pumped into her after her orgasmic wave passed over her.

“Your cum slut loves it she needs it. She needs your cum.” she moaned as she felt his cock pulse again. “FUCK!!!!” both D and Rachel yelled as he came into her ass. Out of breath, he pulled out of her ass and she smiled as she pulled down her skirt. “That was amazing,” she said giving D one final kiss. “Now I can die happy I fucked my beautiful Rachel,” he said with a smile. “Don’t you mean your cum slut?” she asked with a smile as the two of them left that hallway. Knowing that they may never again fuck like that.

He smiled as the two of them made their way back to their friends to find Gill standing there. “What are you doing here baby?” she asked with a smile as she had never become D’s cum slut. “I wanted to see my angel dressed as a schoolgirl. Uh, honey what’s that on your leg?” he asked her looking down. She realized that it was D’s cum escaping her ass. She quickly whipped it with some napkins that they had gotten from the food court.

“Oh, uh, a guy tripped when he was holding something that I never really got a look at. But anyway it landed about two feet from me,” she said. “Yeah, that’s why it took a while for us to get back to you guys. She took forever in the bathroom cleaning up.” D joked. “You do take forever sweetie,” Gill said with a smile. “Now you two are tag teaming me. And not in a good way.” she joked and everyone laughed as Gill kissed her cheek. But as the group left the arena Rachel gave D a wink and blew him a kiss. Which made him love her even more. His cum slut.


End file.
